


Vibrant Sunshine

by jessie_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, Reverse Harem, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_chan/pseuds/jessie_chan
Summary: The many adventures of an orange female crow with her volleyball squad. Hinata always knew that she had her volleyball teammates to count on for anything and during her ride with volleyball, let's follow the baby crow's journey in finding friends, rivals, passion and possibly love?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	1. 1. The road that is taken (kenma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the people we come across on-road as strangers, worm into our lives.

Hinata Shouyou was with her teammates running just a moment ago and now she's at an unknown place. Tsukishima would probably laugh and say "Lost again huh shrimp." But he isn't there either. Their team decided to have running as a means of training near their school. Hinata while running was just arguing with Kageyama about which milk is the best but now he's nowhere to be found. She decides to take a breather and walks, only to find a person sitting on the other side of the road.

Kenma only cared about videogames even when he was out, he was walking by Kuroo and clearing a very hard level in his game and after he won, he looked up not to find Kuroo but an orange-haired person walking to him. The said person was in his personal space and had shining hazel eyes that stared at him and his game. 

Hinata asks "Is the game fun??" and only hears a drawn-out soft reply " _sometimes_." The blonde-haired person continues to remain quiet after that. Hinata looks around and finds volleyball shoes on his backpack that was half-open and excitedly asks, "These are volleyball shoes right??" The said person answered in a calm voice " _That's right_." Her excitement at finding another volleyball player knew no bounds and she goes "What position do you play??? I am a middle blocker." The blonde-haired guy simply answers " _I am a setter_." Hinata then remembers that she did not introduce herself and quickly states "I am Hinata Shouyou" and the other side's reply comes almost immediately " _I am Kozume Kenma_." She tests out his name and asks "What school year are you Kenma?? I am a first-year." He shyly responds " _second year_ " only to hear a loud gasp and quick apology "Damn I'm sorry, you're a senpai" to which Kenma immediately refutes " _It's fine, I don't care about seniority and stuff like that, it just tires me out, just call me Kenma_." That response brings a blinding eye smile and a happy "Then you can call me Shouyou."

She was about to ask him more when she saw a tall guy with styled hair come in and glance at Kenma. Kenma gets up from his position, smiles, and ends their conversation with " _See you around Shouyou_." Hinata waves her hand saying goodbye loudly but then she wonders "See you around???? how" And they go their separate ways. 

Kuroo smirks and asks him who that chibi was, to which Kenma calmly responds by " _you'll find out soon enough_."

And soon enough their teams greet each other at the practice match. A loud whiny voice can be heard throughout the gym saying "Kenmaaaa why didn't you tell me you're from Nekoma" which is followed by an amused retort that comes instantly " _you never asked Shouyou."_ Hinata was still pouting while Kenma had a smile on his face. The two teams are looking at the two of them talk to each other, one animatedly and the other patiently. Kuroo simply grins at their conversation.

Suga firstly glances at Daichi, the gaze said "how did our daughter meet this guy?" to which Daichi simply shakes his head saying he didn't know either.

Suga then looks at the first years and whispers "Have you guys met him before" to which a collective no is replied. Kageyama is glaring at Kenma, Tsukishima glances at Kenma and Shouyou. Meanwhile, Tanaka and Taketora are sizing each other up with glares. Nishinoya is looking at his Kiyoko-san while Asahi is busy anxiously staring between Suga and Daichi.

Later on that day,

At Nekoma's locker, a discussion is going on while they changed from their uniforms about the practice match that just happened. Inuokai excitedly talks about Hinata's "jumps and his reflexes" to which the team collectively responds with "Uwaaahs and yeah he's fast." That's when Kenma stops his game and corrects them " _It's 'she', not 'he' guys_ " and goes back to his game. Instantly loud "Nani???? Did you just say 'she' Kenma" "Karasuno's #10 is a girl!!!!!!" Taketora is busy crying about how lucky Karasuno is for having a female teammate, Yaku is yelling at Taketora to shut up already, Kuroo is shocked for a sec then smirks at the development, and Inuokai is shocked beyond words. 

To this day Kenma will fondly remember their first meeting, the way Shouyou's hazel eyes were shining against the setting sun, the way her orange tresses were blowing gently along with the evening breeze as she smiled at him with all her being. Even when he left her and went along with Kuroo, he could picture the image of her brightly waving goodbye with the most beautiful eye smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the first chapter guys! Let's see some exciting developments in the future chapters ^_^


	2. Sear (Oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa's first meeting with our female crow

The practice match at Aoba Johsai began with various discrepancies like that match being Karasuno's first official practice match against a powerhouse, as well as the crows getting to know and trusting each other inside the court. 

Hinata was burdened and anxious to not mess up but ended up serving the volleyball against Kageyama's head, which in her opinion was her scariest experience yet. During the second set is where Hinata relaxed properly, being able to deliver her 100%. 

Oikawa comes into the court with surprise to see his team lost a set, scanning the surroundings to see "Tobio chan", he greets the coach and explains that he's recovered from his injury and he's in his perfect condition to play. 

He gets a glimpse of an individual with orange hair wearing Karasuno's black jersey, not taking much into account about the no-name player, he spins around to taunt Kageyama. 

Hinata makes a spike across the net, from one corner to another with eyes that held intense concentration burning everything in its path, searing through Oikawa's heart. That was the first moment where Oikawa truly got a glimpse at who Hinata Shouyou was. That moment seemed to go slow as Oikawa clearly felt Hinata's spike loudly saying "I am here too, so don't you dare forget about me"

Oikawa knows that he is ordinary but he firmly believes his passion will eventually become his strength and instinct in the game of volleyball where the talented may have a headstart but that didn't guarantee a win, taking into Tobio's case in middle school. The same passion to strive and become the best came crashing against him from an opponent that he saw as an orange head.

All Oikawa remembers from the practice match was first, Hinata Shouyou staring into his soul and Tobio having the said partner who could hit his crazy tosses. And something in him said he has to meet the orange head and let Tobio know the game has barely begun. 

Oikawa is passing by the hallways to go to the restroom and freshen up where he encounters the orange head who looks confused and decides to ask him what he's doing. The orange head with big eyes looks up at him and whispers "Grrr-and King".

Hmmm, 'Grand King', he decides to ask the orange head about the meaning when the said individual starts fidgeting in his place, forgetting about the meaning he decides to ask if the orange head needs something.

The orange head looks at him slowly, after a while decides to say in a soft whisper "I need to go to the restroom, but I don't know the way." Oikawa decides to signal the way to the orange chibi and starts walking towards the restroom. Hinata walks slowly but with a bounce in her step which amuses Oikawa, he decides to slow down and walk beside her with her pace. 

They reach the restroom and he points it to the orange head who's looking back at him with confusion-filled eyes and breaks his silence saying "Um this is the boy's restroom, I need to go to the girl's bathroom."

Oikawa stares at Hinata with a gaze that clearly said "Are you serious???" to which Hinata yells back "I'm a girl Grand King, I need a girl's bathroom." Oikawa now remains like a statue contemplating if he was sane or were things made up by the ~~male~~ coughs female. 

Hinata decides to bring him out of his inner monologue by waving in front of his face but to do that the female had to scrunch up her toes and jump to reach his face. Oikawa found that gesture to be very cute and was deciding if he should act like he's in a trance to see what else the female would do but pitied the female who was sweating profusely while jumping and replied to her saying he'll lead her to the female restroom. 

On the way to the restroom, Oikawa decides to ask the petite female about "Grand King" and all he gets as a response is that "You are Kageyama's senpai, he's a king so you're obviously the Grand King!" That reason along with the endearing expression on her face that definitely said she's right made the said male burst out in laughter.

Hinata on the other hand was wondering if she said something funny looked at the Grand King with a pout, seeing the appearance of the pout Oikawa stopped laughing and introduced himself with charisma "Hello chibi chan, I am Oikawa Tooru. You can call me Tooru." Hinata gasped then regained her senses "Hello I am Hinata Shouyou and please call me Shouyou Oikawa senpai" Oikawa frowned in response to the Oikawa senpai and playfully answered "Just call me Tooru chibi chan"

After a short while, Hinata concedes and calls him Tooru only if he calls her 'Shoyou' not chibi chan. Oikawa decides to wait in the hallway for the female after Shouyou goes into the restroom only to encounter the whole Karasuno team looking around. Coincidently, Hinata comes out and Oikawa decides to say bye to the female by taping her forehead and Hinata pouting at him was the last thing he saw before she disappeared into the crowd near the Karasuno team.

That evening, right after the meeting about the practice match at the locker room Oikawa reminiscences his meeting with Shouyou and her spike, he's interrupted by "Oi Shittykawa you're still here, go home already I gotta lock up, hey are you listening" and then a punch came right on his head successfully waking him up from his trance.

"Oww, it hurts Iwa chan" Oikawa cries out and asks Iwaizumi about Shouyou, "Iwa chan do you know the orange head player we saw today on Karasuno's side, the player is a female" Iwaizumi pauses for a while and exclaims "female, are you serious??" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!! Belated Merry Christmas, lol I'm not sure if we can say that but oh well. Hope y'all are safe and let me know your thoughts about the chapter in the comments ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first haikyuu fanfic. And I'm pretty excited to start out! Please do comment and let me know how you find the story!!


End file.
